legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Sheiver
Sheiver, also known as Jared Killain is a major antagonist in the Ogaji Rebirth series. He is a ghost that was born in life with the power of Ice, and is the former God of Courage, and possessed the Elemental Essence of Life. At his defeat at the hands of Chad Killian, he revealed that he is his father. History Early History Sheiver was born as a human by the name of Jared Killian 10 years before ''Mirror Me Part 2''. He was born the Master of Ice, through gift from the Gods of Ogaji. He lived an average childhood until he was 15 years old, he saw a vision. The Balance of Ogaji would be disrupted in the far future. He did not know what to make of it, but he tried his best, as a normal person, to change fate. One day he met Kaitlin, and something in him clicked. He thought it was his destiny to take her power of Light in order to stop the inevitable end of the world. Unlike previous seekers of the element, he did not fight for it. He got to know Kaitlin, and got close to her. He planned on taking it from her once she died, and got closer to her. Too close. They had a child, Chad, and Kaitlin faded away, transferring her power to him. Chad was Sheiver’s son, he could not kill him, but he could also not afford to wait for him to die in order to take the power of light. So he raised him with the intent of bringing it out early. He enrolled his son in the Ogaji School for Future Elemental Masters, hoping it would come, but it didn’t. The New Elemental Masters The day of Chad’s graduation ceremony, Sheiver planned on murdering his son. Before he got the chance, the God Llionne came to him, and tried him for his attempt at murdering a Master of Light, especially his own son. His punishment was eternally being damned to be a ghost until the end of time, also dampening his power of ice so that he would be unable to use it without help. Sheiver did not attend the ceremony, and went out in search of help. He joined the Gifted, and got armor that would enhance his power. He wore a mask in order to hide his face so that his son would not recognize him. He joined them in order to gain a foothold, so that he would be able to be powerful enough to take Chad’s power. His stay in the Gifted became overwelcome, and when they resurrected the Ancient One, he knew he had messed up. Scavengers He ran from them and joined the Scavengers to get back on his feet, but found that he would not be able to save the world as a ghost. So, he tricked Captain Zelok into opening a portal into the Sacred Realm, where he hoped to obtain the Element of Life so he could return to life himself. The Deicide However, the Deicide had beat him to it. Sheiver was forced to team up with the Ninja to stop him, and he did, and subsequently stole the power of Life. Dark Winter From then on he was in a race against himself to steal Chad’s power, but nothing worked. All he did was set up the future he envisioned. There came a point of no return, and he realized that now the only choice he has is to take the element by force. This backfired, and Chad unlocked his power just in time to kill his father. The powers he stole returned to their original users, save for the Element of Life, for which Tom Phan took over. Personality Traits Sheiver was always one to be patient. He waited many years until the time came to take his wife's power, but even after that failed he continued his attempts in secrecy. Powers and Abilities * Wind: '''The ability to control the current of wind at will * '''Life: The ultimate elemental essence of the God of Courage, it grants it's user the power over what is to come alive * Ice: The power to create and manipulate ice and frozen structures. Notes * Sheiver became one of the most powerful Elemental Masters at one point, being only the second triple Elemental Master * His name is a pun on "shiver" * Sheiver has appeared in every chapter since his debut until his death''' ''' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Elemental Masters Category:Ice Category:Gods of Ogaji Category:Life Category:Wind Category:Rebirth Category:2018 Category:The New Elemental Masters Category:Scavengers Category:The Deicide Category:Ipseity Crisis Category:Dark Winter Category:Surging Shade